My Father's Eyes
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: Marisa is questioned about her biological parents. When she can't give a straight answer, Reimu goes on a search to figure it out, thing is, will Reimu like her answer? Marisa x Reimu with parts of Marisa x Alice. Hope you enjoy! :D Rated T for content and general sad themes.


Just a tiny short story I had while thinking to myself regarding someone very close to me.

* * *

Weather: Warm with a few patches of clouds.

Time: Around mid-day. 12:00pm

Marisa and Reimu sat in Patchouli's house at opposite ends of a table eating some snacks, that Patchy had made for them. They were chocolate chip cookies.

It was at this moment that Reimu decided to look up at Marisa from her own cookie, a thought on her mind. Spotted her baby/Aquatic Sapphire Blue eyes just about to eat another cookie when a more pressing thought came to her.

"Marisa? I've got a question for you."

Marisa stopped short of the cookie and blinked her eyes at Reimu. "Eh? What's with this all of a suddn'?"

Reimu cleared her throat. "I've been meaning to ask. I never really got the chance before, so I'll ask you now - What ever happened to your parents?"

Patchy looked to Marisa as she arrived, hearing the question being posed to Marisa, Marisa on the other hand - Quickly put the cookie down and put a hand behind her head, chuckling nervously.

"Ehehehe, this ain't the time for jokes Reimu..." Marisa bashfully said. "I...I'm sure you're not-"

Reimu leaned a little closer across the table and cleared her throat loudly. Gaining the attention of Patchy and Marisa. Marisa feeling a tinge of nervousness roll up her neck. "I'm being serious, Marisa Kirisame. You had parents. At least, you must have done to be a Human witch. So, what happened to them?"

Marisa bit her lower lip, chewing it for a moment. "I..." She had a flash of a memory of two people smiling at her and blinked, not realising it, but she had started to cry. Both Patchouli and Reimu were stunned by this.

"It's not. An easy story to tell." Marisa trailed off but Reimu caught it.

"How do you mean?" Reimu questioned her witch friend further - Curiousity getting the better of her, not quite believing her best friend.

Marisa rose her right hand to wipe a tear away. Stunning herself that there was a tear there. Rubbing her right eye she shuddered. "I'm... I mean.. Uhhh..." She felt her other eye start to tear up as emotions started to wash over her. She spoke then so softly and so quietly that only Patchouli heard her, "My parents abandoned me. They found their way to the Forest of Magic and left me there..."

Reimu looked to Patchouli who mouthed what Marisa said to her. Reimu silently going wide eyed for a moment.

"How old were you?" Patchy asked Marisa.

Marisa, who was almost in full tears broke down after muttering the number which both Reimu and Patchouli caught. "I was...I was around 9 years old-" She then wailed as she went into full crying mode, abandoning the cookie that had been in her hands and shoving her hands on her face.

"Patch. Do you think her parents still exist?"

Marisa could not have heard Reimu right, could she?

"I'm pretty certain they do. Perhaps the two on the edge of Geosokyo might be them."

Marisa looked up at the pair, her tear stricken face silencing them both. "The HELL does it matta'!?" She half yelled at them both catching them by suprise. "I don't have any parents anymore! I'm just a useless, dumb, ordinary witch, ZEE!? A witch, who has almost become a full magician or Youkai and then you would have to kill me Reimu! So, **SHUT UP**! **BOTH** of you!"

It was at this point that the blonde haired girl got up - Turning on the spot and walking towards the balcony - Taking off into the sky and towards her home in the Forest of Magic.

Reimu sighed and looked to Patchouli. "I'm sorry Patchouli. I'll find out what's going on with her." Reimu stood up also brushing herself down. She decided to walk towards the Forest of Magic by going around the balcony and towards the NORMAL doorway.

Patchouli called after Reimu. "Ah, Reimu! Don't forget to ask her for my books!"

Reimu waves at her. "Don't worry, I'll get her to give you them back!"

_In the Skies above Geosokyo._

Marisa was crying.

Not that she wasn't used to it... It just... It just didn't hurt as much as it did now. Reimu had dodged her attacks before and she cried at her, during one of their duels. But... Was it really needed? The duels she meant.

She went past a floating ice fairy - Cirno - as she descended towards the Forest, suddenly being followed by said Ice Fairy.

_The Forest of Magic - Geosokyo_

"Kirisame?" Cirno's voice floated to Marisa's ears like a soft melody. But, Marisa had no time for this. She floated into the Forest of Magic and towards her home. 'Cept, she wasn't really looking where she was going and-

**BOP**.

**THUD**.

_"Ugh..."_

Marisa went backwards on her boom. Almost causing a few scars of wood on her legs as she saw another fellow Blonde haired girl, standing near her house. Alright, she wasn't standing ANYMORE she was now kneeling because of the impact but yeah.

Cirno landed next to the two. "Marisa AND Alice?" She rubbed her hands together as her icicle wings began to glow. "Now's my chance!"

Marisa rubbed her backside as she got to her feet. "That wasn't funny, Zee?"

Alice, the several coloured puppetier brushed some hair out of her face and stood up. Not seemingly fazed by Marisa's landing style this time, not really impressed either. The look on her face, telled everything.

Kleptomanic or not, Marisa put her hand behind her head. "I'm sorry I bump'd into ya, Alice."

Alice smiled at her friend. "It's fine."

Cirno went to punch Marisa, quickly finding that she was now facing a "Love Master Spark" symbol in her face which caused her to yelp and run away.

"YELP! HELP!" Cirno flew away at high speed as Marisa heaved a heavy exhale from her mouth.

"I can't deal with this today..."

* * *

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
